


We'll Pull Each Other Up

by QwillPill



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillPill/pseuds/QwillPill
Summary: Yours and Julian's apartment has turned into a depression cave and you decide it's time to try and pull you and him out of it.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 37





	We'll Pull Each Other Up

Waking up is a struggle this morning it had been a struggle for both of you for almost a week now. You were both clinging to opposite ends of the bed. Not because you had gotten into a fight or anything, but because you had both been so low and anxious for the past few days that neither of you really had the energy to be the one to initiate any affection so both of you just kept a “comfortable” distance even though the two of you had been living together for over a year and a half now and had practically been living in each other’s pockets for almost three.

  
You long for conversation but just couldn’t keep one up and he is having a hard time as well. You spent a lot of time crying alone partly because it is what you were used to doing before and partly because you didn’t want Julian to feel bad. He already blames himself for things that had nothing to do with him you don’t need him to blame himself for you being depressed, but you’re sure he could blame himself for the dinosaurs going extinct if given enough time.

  
You wander into the kitchen in an attempt to find something to satisfy you enough so you could lay down and zone out for a few more hours and what you saw made you feel queasy.

  
The dishes are piled a mile high and the trash is overflowing flies were buzzing around and the clock informs you that it is well past two o'clock. The house had been sealed up for so long that the rooms smell stale and stuffy. Scout patters up next to you and starts to whine for their breakfast.

  
Something has to change.

  
First thing first you feed and water Scout and open up the house to let in some sun and fresh air. You take out the trash and get to work on the dishes then scrounge up a real god damn breakfast with what you can find that wasn’t expired. You make some eggs and toast for you and Julian and head back to the bedroom to feed him too.

  
You put the plates down on a nearby surface and crouch down so you are level with his face. You gently brush his hair out of the way and kiss him on the forehead. He slowly opens his eyes and looks up at you looking so tired no matter how much sleep he gets.

  
“Good morning” you whisper, “I made us breakfast.”

  
He groans in acknowledgment and slowly moves to sit up as you hand him his food. “Would it be okay if I open up the window?” you ask, already heading over to the curtains. He gives you a dejected nod as you fling them open.

  
You scoot over to sit next to Julian with your plate so you can eat together. You try to keep the crumbs to a minimum, but you should probably wash the sheets sooner rather than later.

“So I think I’m going to take Scout on a walk, would you like to come with us?” you ask, He nods in agreement even though he probably knew that he didn’t have much of a choice, at least not today. “Perfect!” You say taking yours and Julians plates back to the kitchen. Julian only ate half of the egg and a few bites of the toast but hey, that is something at least.

  
You decide to take pity on him and grab a pair of jeans and a shirt off the floor and hand them to him as you did the same with your clothes. Maybe you should do laundry too, but that could wait till tomorrow.

  
Julian grabs a hoodie and sunglasses while you quickly strip the bed and throw everything in the washer, then you grab Scout’s leash. Scout is so happy to be getting out of the house that they are running circles around you as you try to clip their leash onto their collar. You think you catch a glimpse of a smile on Julian's face as you chasing the dog.

  
You walk on the sidewalk with the leash in one hand and Julians hand in the other and just let yourself soak up all the fresh air and sunshine. Scout insists on sniffing and marking every few steps or so which makes your walk a leisurely one. As you are heading back you are walking through a local park and the sun begins to set. You think it would be nice to sit and watch it together.

  
You sit next to Julian with your head on his shoulder while playing fetch with Scout with a stick they had taken a fancy to while on your walk. Julian had given up on the sunglasses a few minutes ago and is just taking in the warm hue of the sky with you. He needs all the sun he can get.

  
By the time you get home, it is nearly dinnertime and you didn't have the energy or the resources to make anything, so you suggest ordering out. Julian shrugs in indifference so you head over to one of his preferred places and order the usual.

  
When you get back with the food you find Julian in a cocoon of blankets huddled on the couch with the T.V. on the news. You feed Scout and remember to throw the sheets in the dryer before dividing up the food and heading over to the living room. You wave Julian's plate under his nose in an attempt to entice him before placing it on the end table next to him. He slowly wriggles an arm out from the blankets so that he can feed himself. “Do you want to watch a movie?” You ask as you switch over to Netflix, Julian nods and you begin to look for something light-hearted. You end up settling on a stand up special instead which you are counting as a good choice because some of the jokes get a chuckle from Julian.

  
Sometime during the show, you decide to lay your head in Julian’s lap. You're considering nodding off when you feel a hand run through your hair.

  
“I’m sorry”

  
“What for?”

  
“For being depressed!? For being sorry for being depressed. For dragging you down with me when I get depressed...”

  
You turn so you’re looking up at him and cup his cheek with your hand. He melts into the touch and your heart along with him.

  
“There's no reason to be sorry. You’re allowed to feel low and so am I and if we sometimes go down together that's okay! Just as long as we help pull each other up as well.”

  
“But lately it seems like you’ve been doing all the pulling, having a partner is supposed to make your life easier, not harder. I want to be the one to pull you up next time.” He let out a dejected huff, “I don’t deserve you” and that makes you bolt upright. You plant yourself in his lap and force him to look you in the eyes, “Yes you do! You are a kind person who has dedicated his life to helping people and is saddled with so much shit to deal with because if you weren't then nothing would stand in your way!” you lean forward so your foreheads are touching, “My Ilya, you are a good person who only deserves good things.”

  
He leans his head forward to rest on your chest as you stroke his hair. You wish you could stay like this forever.

You stay like that for a few minutes until you hear the dryer go off. You slide off his lap but before you can move any further you're stoped by Julian taking your hand. "Let me help you?" he asks and you nod. "You're going to need me if we want the fitted sheet to stay on for once," he said with a wink.

"Hey!" you shout defensively before gently hitting him on the shoulder. You march over to the dryer and shoving the pile of warm sheets into his arms. As soon as you get the fitted sheet down Scout claims the middle of the bed, the two of you laugh at your spoiled dog as you lay the pillows and blankets back into place, only to laugh harder once the lump in the middle of your bed begins to move around searching for a way out.

Once the three of you get settled in your nice warm bed, with Scout at the foot Julian wraps his long limbs around you and gives you a lingering kiss before placing his head back on your chest and you continue to stroke his hair.

  
“I love you” you remind him, your grip on his hair tightening ever so slightly like you're trying to keep him for as long as you can.

  
“I love you too,” he says and you think you can feel him hold you just a little tighter, almost as if he wants to keep you too.


End file.
